Now that You're here (I will fall asleep in your arms)
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: 1-Shot. Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night because Alec is not in the loft... He thinks how much his life has changed ever since he and Alec met and he realizes he needs Alec by his side. Good thing Alec comes home from petrol and cuddles with his boyfriend until Magnus falls asleep... Malec, Cuddles, Worried Magnus, Caring/Comforting Alec, Love, Fluff, Comfort, Kisses.


_**A/N! Hi there! So, I finally got a new computer and I couldn't resist... I wrote this, which is... Well it's suppy I know. But... I was feeling like it... Hope you'll enjoy! I do not own neither the books, nor the TV Series. No money is made by this fic.**_

* * *

 _ **FULL SUMMARY:**_ ** _Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night because Alec is not in the loft... He thinks how much his life has changed ever since he and Alec met and he realizes he needs Alec by his side. So long Alec is with him, Magnus will never again be alone... Good thing Alec comes home from petrol and cuddles with his boyfriend until Magnus falls asleep..._**

* * *

 _ **"Now that You're here..." (I will fall asleep in your arms)**_

* * *

Magnus' nostrils twitched, as a gentle breeze entered the dimly lit bedroom, bringing with it a peculiar mix of rain, moist soil, dumped trash and something which could only be identified as the scent of New York city. His brown eyes fluttered under thin, long, well shaped eyelashes, but sleep still wedged heavy on them, so Magnus found himself turning to his side, eyes still closed. The crimson sheets, each fiber of which was pure cotton, felt cool underneath his lean body, which was lying utterly spent on the king-sized bed.

* * *

And yet, despite the peace and quiet of the loft, Magnus' body stirred again, as his brain refused to settle and allow the High Warlock to return to his slumber. There was something which was picking his senses, Magnus decided, as he growled in annoyance. His left hand moved blindly, ring clad fingers trailing over the cool cotton sheets, looking for traces of warmth, but finding none. The only thing Magnus' fingers grasped when they moved to the other side of the bed, were the sheets.

* * *

The High Warlock shivered slightly as the smooth night breeze blew again, sliding in between his fingers. It was in that moment that Magnus understood what had woken him up. It wasn't neither the presence of any supernatural entity in his loft, nor yet an intruder who had managed to sneak in. No, what had woken Magnus up, was the lack of the solid, well built body he knew so well, from the other side of the bed. The lack of Alec's steady breathing in his ear, the lack of his strong heartbeat, which would more often than not, lure the Warlock to a peaceful sleep, deprived of nightmares. But Alec was not at home that night, he was scanning the streets of New York for demons. And so, Magnus was left alone…

* * *

Magnus swallowed hard, as a strange, unwelcomed feeling nestled within his heart. Loneliness mixed with insecurity and fear, plugged the Warlock and Magnus couldn't stop himself from thinking about Alec. How hard Alec had fought against this cunning enemy, after they had gotten together. He had fought and had freed Magnus of its deadly claws, taking care of his bleeding heart with so much tenderness and love, that Magnus thought it would be enough, to eventually mend all his wounds.

* * *

Oh, how Magnus had grown accustomed to having Alec by his side… He had learned to sleep next to him, concealed from all evil deities, concealed from all harm, for Alec's strong arms would be wound around Magnus' back every night. He had learned to wake up with the smell of hot, steamy black coffee emerging from the kitchen, and with the side of a small note placed on the pillow next to his head, which would always reassure him that his lover would be back home by nightfall. Oh, how could he ever dare to even think of going back to his life without him…

* * *

The realization of how much he needed Alec right then hit him fast and out of the blue, given the fact that things were going well for Magnus for a while now. He breathed out a low sigh, but before he could work his eyes to open, the soft click of the front door broke the silence. The rustling of Alec's arrows was heard, as the young archer placed his bow and quiver by the threshold. Magnus blew out a silent breath and felt a wave of warmth spreading over his heart, at the sound of steady footsteps echoing through the loft.

* * *

He tried to follow the thuds, but it was soon gone; no doubt Alec had taken off his shoes. Before Magnus could make this hypothesis, however, the door of the bedroom cracked open and a rough hand took a hold of Magnus' own hand, which was still caressing the empty side of the bed. "Hey…" Alec offered, in a muttered voice, knowing that, despite the fact than Magnus had his eyes closed, he was not really asleep. Magnus found himself nestling closer to Alec, as if drawn by an invisible magnet.

* * *

The young archer sensed the hectic movement and was fast on tightening his hold on his lover's hand. Cold, yet ever so tender fingers slid in between Magnus' ring clad ones, whilst with his free hand, Alec petted Magnus' messed up locks. "You okay? Are you hurt?" The Warlock asked, voice hushed, yet the fear in it was something Alec didn't miss. "No, I'm fine. A little tired, but fine." He reassured gently, as he lay on his side, facing Magnus, who had still to open his eyes. "Welcome back, Alexander." The Warlock offered and Alec smiled at him. "I'm home, Mags…" He replied gently, falling silent for a little while.

* * *

"You should eat and take a shower…" Magnus pointed out, as the fingers of his free hand lingered on Alec's chest. "In a few minutes." Was all Alec replied, his tone calm, soothing. He was still wearing his clothes and he was drenched in sweat, but he chose to ignore his body's protests in favor of Magnus, who was trying so hard to hide the fact he needed Alec to stay with him. The young archer closed his eyes, nestling close to his lover, towering over his slightly shorter frame.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late…" He said lowly, an apology to which Magnus only hummed. "Any sign of demons?" The Warlock questioned, burying his face in the crook of Alec's neck, right where his deflect rune was. "None, the city is safe, Magnus." The Nephilim pointed out, running his trained hands along the length of Magnus' back.

* * *

 _ **'We are safe, Magnus.' Was what he meant to say, what he knew, Magnus had heard.**_

* * *

The bed dipped next to Magnus as Alec changed his position, drawing his boyfriend even closer to his body. "You had me worried…" The statement was barely audible, and Alec bit his lip before answering. "I'm okay baby…" The Nephilim promised again, well aware that Magnus hadn't been able to sleep well with him away. "Good… That's good…" Magnus muttered, breathing in Alec's scent.

* * *

The gesture wasn't what one would expect from a being a strong as Magnus. He was a powerful Warlock, gifted with immortality and yet, he was afraid… Afraid, of being alone. Again. Alec swallowed hard, for he knew the feeling. He could never imagine his life without Magnus in it. And for that reason, he would never think of Magnus as weak, for showing him his other side. To the contrary, in Alec's eyes, Magnus was being the bravest person of all. "Are you alright?" Alec questioned in a low voice, waiting patiently, for Magnus to reply. "Yes, I am. I am alright, Alexander…" He answered, his voice truthful.

* * *

 _ **'I am alright, now that you're here…' Was what he didn't say, yet Alec heard it all.**_

* * *

"I'm quite alright my darling…" Magnus offered again, caressing Alec's neck. Silence coated the room then, and the two lovers lost themselves in one another. Magnus allowed Alec's touches to heal him and Alec allowed himself to feel safe, and alive, for he loved and was loved by the most beautiful man in this world. "It's alright Magnus, everything is alright…" Alec reassured after a long while, caressing Magnus' lean back, kissing his forehead gently, as if it would break into pieces. "I'm here…" Was what Alec muttered in Magnus' hair. It was what Magnus needed to hear.

* * *

"Alexander…" "Shh…" The Nephilim cooed, smoothing hums escaping his lips, washing over Magnus' ravaged heart, chasing away the loneliness which was looming over it. "I'm right here Mags…" The archer promised gently, feeling his lover kissing his neck and jaw. "Sleep… Sleep now, Magnus…" Alec almost chanted, running the fingers of his right hand through Magnus' locks. The Warlock blew out a breath and finally relaxed, as he felt what had plugged him from his sleep and was picking his senses melting away.

* * *

 _ **'Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up…'**_

 _ **'Sleep and fear not, for I'll always be here…'**_

* * *

"Sleep Magnus… I'm here with you…" Alec chanted, as he felt Magnus' breathing evening out. The ebony sky was spreading high above all the creatures of New York city and the High Warlock knew the night was still at its midst. There was still time until the crack of dawn, and sleep was once again taking over him, lulling him gently to the realm of dreams. Alec's heartbeat smothered his senses and was all his ears wanted to hear. Magnus allowed the last bit of consciousness abandon him, knowing that Alec never would…

* * *

Alec smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and stayed by his side for the rest of the night.

* * *

He stayed by Magnus' side for the rest of his life.

 ** _No…_**

He stayed by Magnus' side for the rest of time.

* * *

 _ **The end!**_

* * *

 _ **So... Here it ends! I know it's not much but I felt like writting it...**_  
 _ **I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear your thoughts!**_  
 _ **Feel free to check the rest of my Malec stories if you want!**_  
 _ **So, until next time,**_  
 _ **Love you all,**_  
 _ **Usagi!**_


End file.
